


First Death

by BookGirlFan



Series: Dream or Reality, Reality or Dream [2]
Category: Inception (2010), Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Dreams, F/M, Gen, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He doesn't notice she's pulled a gun until there's a flash of blinding white in his vision and he's awake.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Two chapters, two stories, one man between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"This isn't real," Haruhi says. 

Kyoya doesn't look at her, carefully hiding his surprise. He's not even sure why he is surprised. "Why are you here?" _Why aren't you with Tamaki?_

"Tamaki would be with me if you weren't holding him back." Now Kyoya looks at her. Her eyes have lost all their warmth, filled with a fire that burns ice cold. "We could be together again."

Kyoya turns away, scanning the crowd for Tamaki. There's no point wasting more time on a projection, not when they have a job to do. 

He doesn't notice she's pulled a gun until there's a flash of blinding white in his vision and he's awake. When Tamaki wakes up minutes later, one look at his deeply shadowed eyes is enough for Kyoya to decide not to bring it up. Surely it was just a once off anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Tamaki is still smiling his familiar joyous smile when he stabs Kyoya in the heart. 

How oddly appropriate, Kyoya thinks, in those few, timeless seconds before white hot pain blanks out his vision and he comes to, jackknifing upwards between the still sleeping Haruhi and Johnson, their mark. He gets up and checks on the PASIV lines, stopping the hand that's trying to rub away the pain in his chest as soon as he notices it. Haruhi should be finishing up any second, the job harder but not impossible with his absence. 

Sure enough, minutes later Haruhi is awake, and they quickly pack up the PASIV and leave before Johnson wakes. Kyoya doesn't ask about Tamaki.


End file.
